


Crisis

by Go_Fic_Yourself



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, How do I even tag?, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Phil is a little insecure, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_Fic_Yourself/pseuds/Go_Fic_Yourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil comes home after a mission with his new team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis

Clint’s face when he saw Phil was like the last breath of a lightbulb, a brilliant flash that made more blinding by the look of abject horror that followed. 

 “Aw. Phil, no.” 

 Phil stopped where he was, taking a second to assess the situation. He had expected Clint to be angry with him, as this was only the fourth time they’d been able to see each other since he started working with his new team, but Clint had seemed happy to see him at first. 

Clint, who had taken the knotted scar that bisected Phil’s chest as a gift because it meant his husband was alive and healing. Who had taken Phil in his arms after seeing the terror in his eyes as he said “it’s a magical place” against his will.  His loudmouth cocky sniper was looking at him with disgust.

 Phil tried to find his voice but failed as Clint approached him. 

"Babe, what did they do to you?” He reached out and ran his fingers through Phil’s hair, tousling the sparse strands.  

Phil flushed pink and shoved Clint’s arm away from him. “I did it. I thought it looked good.” 

Clint shook his head. “You thought it made you look younger.” He fluffed his husband’s recently dyed hair. “You’ve got a new team, already had the little red sports car… So in your back to life crisis am I your trophy husband or the one you leave for a younger model?” he smirked. 

Phil frowned, always having hated Clint’s penchant for self deprecation. “Neither. You’re the man I married and intend to stay married to. The fact that you happen to be incredibly attractive is just an added bonus.” 

Clint hummed approvingly and continued to examine Phil’s hair up close. “Is it that bad?” 

“Worse. It’s like, Madrid bad.” Phil winced. “Yeah. Sorry babe.”  

“I thought it was an improvement.”

 “It’s really not. It makes you look like a boring person trying to stand out instead of a badass ninja in a suit trying to blend in.” 

Phil rolled his eyes, but his ears went a little pink.  “So what I’m getting from you is that I should start washing this out right away.”

 “No, what I’m saying is that we should start washing that out right away.” 

“Oh?”

 “Race you to the shower?” But Clint was already running full out and all Phil could do was laugh and follow behind.


End file.
